onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Haki
is a mysterious concept that only a few characters can use. It appears to be ability of sorts that channels one's Spirit. However, its true nature has yet to be determined or stated. There are special types of Haki that only a certain group of "chosen ones" are said to possess.One Piece Manga Chapter 519 - Luffy fights Sandersonia and Marigold About It was first seen when Shanks used it against the Lord of the Coast in an attempt to save Luffy when he was a child from the wrath of the Sea King.One Piece Manga Chapter 1 - The Lord of the Coast flees from Shanks. The term "Haki" was first coined and used when Blackbeard was commenting Luffy's bounty in Jaya,One Piece Manga Chapter 234 - Blackbeard surprised at Luffy's bounty. but it is only during the Sabaody Archipelago arcOne Piece Manga Chapter 503 - Silvers Rayleigh knocks out a large group of people in the Human Auction House.One Piece Manga Chapter 516 - Marguerite says that the Haki is used in the Kuja weapons. that the concept became more clear. Haki can be used to suppress the power of the devil fruit such as in the case of Luffy feeling pain when attacked by Sandersonia and Marigold. Another example is when Silvers Rayleigh used his sword to make contact with Admiral Kizaru, whose Devil Fruit power is a Logia type (which usually means that no physical attack can touch him). It appears that Haki can be detected by those aware of it, as shown when Blackbeard takes a hit from Luffy and notes that his Haki has gotten stronger, even though Luffy never directly used it on him. One Piece Manga Chapter 544 - Blackbeard acknowledges Luffy's Haki getting stronger. Usage When first seen, it was used to invoke fear into Lord of the Coast, causing it to flee in terror.One Piece Manga Chapter 1 - The Lord of the Coast flees from Shanks. Although, Haki can be used for both offense and defense in combat. Emitting it directly to someone can destabilize an opponent; and animals seem to be more susceptible to its effects than average people. It can also be used in physical attacks or with weapons.One Piece Manga Chapter 519 - Luffy fights Sandersonia and Marigold.One Piece Manga Chapter 516 - Marguerite says that the Haki is used in the Kuja weapons. The noted most powerful usage seen so far is the ability to knock out someone else or a large group.One Piece Manga Chapter 434 - Shanks knock out various members of the Whitebeard Pirates. Known Users So far the characters whom have clearly shown the use of Haki are: *Red Haired ShanksOne Piece Manga Chapter 1 - The Lord of the Coast flee from Shanks. *Monkey D. LuffyOne Piece Manga Chapter 495 - Luffy knocks out Motobaro. *Silvers RayleighOne Piece Manga Chapter 503 - Silvers Rayleight knock up a large group of people in the Human Auction House. *Kuja tribe''One Piece Manga'' Chapter 516 - Marguerite says that the Haki is used in the Kuja weapons. Haoushoku Haki is the highest level of Haki that only a chosen few of one in a million are born with. A person with this level of Haki is powerful enough to take out many of the Kuja warriors who are already accustomed to regular Haki. So far, the only two identified with this level of Haki are Luffy (who recently only began showing signs of this power and doesn't even know about it) and Boa Hancock. Translation and Dub Issues The term "Haki" is a word that has multiple meanings when translated into English. It can mean "ambition", "will power", "drive" and "aspiration" to name a few. Though Haoushoku is translatable to "King", it refers to a "warring king" or "conqueror", one who rules by power and conquest. The script translator Stephen uses "Overlord" as its translation. Trivia *Haki appears to be and is speculated to be similar in principle to common types of Chi found in various other Anime and Manga series. However, the similarities haven't been confirmed yet and may all be coincidence. *The ability to "read" an opponent's attack''One Piece Manga'' Chapter 519 - Luffy fights Sandersonia and Marigold is similar to Mantra as well its general description. Since the Sky Island is very isolated, it is unknown if Mantra is the same type of power. References External Links *Haki - German One Piece Encyclopedia article about Haki *Qi - Wikipedia article on the principle that Haki and other similar principles are derived from *Battle Aura - TV tropes wiki article on the Battle Aura trope *Ki Attacks - TV tropes wiki article on the Ki Attacks trope *Ki - Dragon Ball Wikia article about Ki which Haki resembles in principle Category:Abilities